


Red Eyes

by BlushingTeddybear



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Self-Mutilation, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingTeddybear/pseuds/BlushingTeddybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aogiri Tree is expanding, and they're a danger not every ghoul is ready to fight.<br/>Seijūrou is a ghoul of the 3rd ward famous in the ghoul community for his relationship with a human. He and his girlfriend are both a target to shoot down. Though he is supposed to fight, Seijūrou runs away with the love of his life, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there are any mistake or if something sounds weird, I tried to be a bit poetic, haha. Any criticism is welcome by the way!  
> I wanted to write a thing in the Tokyo Ghoul universe but not with the Tokyo Ghoul characters, that's weird right? I was playing mah-jong and this plot came in my mind. I have at least 3 alternate versions of this but in every one of them Aogiri Tree is involved, I must have a thing for evil organization... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it !

The stars are reflecting on the river as I walk quickly, avoiding every source of light. My name is Yamaguchi Seijūrou and I am on a mission tonight. I feel like I’m being observed from the roof of the buildings next to the road but if I stop walking _they_ ’ll catch me. So I just fasten my pace again. There’s a knot in the bottom of my throat and I can’t think straight, my very concentration is focused on my breathe and my legs. The silence of the sleeping ward is deafening and every single streetlamp brings little stars before my eyes. _They_ have seen my face, _they_ will find me now, all I can do is to run away with _her_.

“War time is coming faster than I thought; they have already reached the 3rd ward. We’ll have to fight, Seijūrou.”

That’s what the old man said. War time, uh? But I can’t fight if _she_ isn’t safe, and with _them_ running in our streets now, nowhere is safe.

My heart sinks as I leave the main street to enter an alley. If _they_ attack now, I wouldn’t be able to run away, and _they_ ’ll find _her_. Chasing this thought of my mind, I fasten again. I’m almost running now. I sense a gaze upon me… No, not one… A hundred of red eyes… I feel like my stomach is at the edge of my lips, a cold sweat in my back makes me shiver. I must do it, I must protect her.

As soon as I arrive in the little apartment, I lock the door and catch my breathe. It won’t stop them though, but it’s enough to gain some time. As I start packing the necessary, the bedroom’s light is lit up and a sleepy voice asks : “Sei-kun, is that you?”

My legs are shivering when I come in. _She_ ’s here. My girlfriend, my precious girlfriend, sun of my days, love of my life. Human. Unacceptable for _them_. She is on the bed, half-lying half-sitting, and her eyes still mid-closed.

I lean over the bed and kiss her as a greeting.

“Sorry, hon, but we have to go now. Get ready quickly.”

She doesn’t answer and slowly gets up. She has gotten ready for this day, she knows it isn’t time for questions.

-

Ten minutes later, we’re on the streets. I have blocked the door with a chair and we left by the kitchen’s window. I hope _they_ will fall in the trap. Mizuki and I are running as fast as we can while remain silent. We have to catch the last train, we don’t need to attire attention on us. Nobody will know where we’ll be. Not even the old man. _Sorry_.

-

It has been two weeks now. Two weeks of errand through the countryside. We have no money left, no food either… It’s not a problem for me, I’ve had my single meal of the month. Though I’d like to eat a little, I can bear it. But I worry for Mizuki. Humans are fragile. She’s pale and cold, dark circles have grown under her doe-like eyes. She’s probably sick… Or worse… She hasn’t eaten for several days now but she doesn’t complain. When she catches my worrying look, she just smiles at me and tells me she’s fine. But I know she’s not.

Tonight we’re walking through a forest. I decided to leave the urban zone as _they_ have taken over almost every big city. _They_ have gained power. We can’t stop as long as we are searched. Mizuki and I are both silent so we can hear every sound made in the darkness behind the trees.

“I’m hungry, Sei-kun.

-I know, sorry…

-I’m so hungry, I could eat anything.”

She says that and bites her thumb nail. She’s been making lots of double-entendres about that, eating _anything_. I know what she’s thinking about, but I can’t… I can’t let her become the same monster as I am.

“Don’t say such things, it’s not very girly of yours.

-But Sei-ku-

-I’ll find you something to eat, okay? We just have to reach the nearest city, after this forest.”

She mumbles a yes without conviction. I’m not even sure if there’s a city behind the last trees of this place.

-

Now Mizuki can’t move. We’ve settled down for a night but she didn’t wake up in the morning. She’s not dead though, I can still feel a weak pulse when I check for her heartbeat. I take care of her as much as I can. I want her to wake up, to smile at me, to tell me that everything is fine, even if it’s a lie, I don’t care. I want to see colours on her cheeks, to hear the divine music of her laugh in the late afternoon… We were walking to nowhere… I ran away instead of fighting _them_ , like the coward I am and now, karma is going back at me. The most precious being on this Earth is slowly fading into death, all by my fault. Tears are running down my cheeks, burning my sore eyes. I’d give anything to bring her back. Anything.

-

There’s no bond to my happiness when she finally opens her eyes. She’s still weak so I refrain from hugging her tight in my arms.

“It smells good, Sei-kun!”

Her smile shines so bright, I’m melting inside.

“Mizuki, I’ve cooked something for you. Here!” I say as I hand her a plastic plate with some juicy meat on it. Her eyes are enlightened with joy as she takes the meat in her bare hands and sinks her teeth into the cooked flesh. Her hunger takes over her natural composure and she eats it in less than five minutes.

“Sei-kun, it was so good! Did you go hunting? What was it? I’ve never eat something like that before!

-Do you want some again?

-Oh yes, I’m so hungry, Sei-kun! You’re the best man!”

I smile at her gently before leaving the blanket we were both sharing and heading to the small campfire I’ve improvised earlier. I’m getting to work, I have to cook the best meat Mizuki will ever eat. As I am setting up the pan, I hear my dear girlfriend adjusts her waiting position properly.

“Sei-kun, tell me… Why are you on your knees? Doesn’t it hurt with those rocks?”

Ah, she’s worried for me. My delicate sunflower is worrying for me.

“It’s nothing, I am a man you know, I can handle worse.”

I think my cheerful answer has its effects. She shouldn’t worry about me.

“Seijūrou… Your leg… Has a weird shape…

-Silly, it’s dark and you just woke up, it’s your imagination.”

She has some creepy ideas, I wonder what kind of nightmares she has in her sleep. Or did she only dreamt of me?

She’s moving again. As I can hear, she’s on her fours, coming  closer.

“Honey, you shouldn’t move, you know, you’re still weak.

-Sei… Your leg…”

Something’s wrong. Her voice is _too_ close. I turn up and see her just below me, one of her hands on the leg of my jeans. When she sees my face, her mouth opens and her eyes widen. No more happiness in her beautiful eyes, all I can see is fear. I hear her heartbeat getting faster. I smell nothing but fear.

“Sweetie, you should go back to the blanket, the meat is almost cooked.”

She nods slowly and tucks herself under the warm piece of fur.

-

It wasn’t a dream, was it? I felt no bones under my hand when I touched his leg. There was _nothing_! And his face scared me! With drool on the corner of his lips, I thought he was going to eat me alive. And his eyes… He never shows me his red eyes usually… But just now, I saw them, right? I am so uncomfortable… Where did he find that meat..? I’m staring at him, scared. When my eyes get accustomed to the light of the fire, I discern an object next to the flames. Though it has a familiar shape, I can’t picture it clearly, it’s too dark.

Then Sei-kun moves to grab a plastic plate and more light reach the thing.

My heart misses a beat.

Cold sweat runs down my back.

My mouth is getting dry.

It is a leg.

The mysterious meat comes from

_Seijūrou’s leg_.

He’s coming at me, on his knees. Now I see how he avoids putting too much weigh on his right side. I see the dark blood staining his jeans.

Red eyes coming at me. He hands me the plate, his whole arm is covered in blood-like shining scales.

“Now, let’s eat, sweetie.”


End file.
